


More Spider tea, mister Mettaton?

by Kiwisheep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gore, I don't know, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwisheep/pseuds/Kiwisheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some mental and Physical torture in a canon divergent plot-line</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Spider tea, mister Mettaton?

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on this art-piece: http://moa810.tumblr.com/post/132798677307
> 
> Just gonna make more suffering

A small child dragged something heavy across the floor, occasionally the lump would moan in pain before being silenced with a kick. Gears, bolts, nuts, wires, and scraps of metal were left in a trail behind the form. The child slipped on a puddle of oil that the machine had leaked from it's parts, whatever or whoever they were dragging let out something similar to a giggle before it was silenced with a pull of an electric wire, strung from the body. Minutes ticked by at a slow pace as silence filled the core, creating an eerie atmosphere. The form was dragged into a restaurant, tables still set up with crisp white tablecloths lined with silverware and other utensils.

One of the tablecloths were soon ruined when the metal torso was placed in a chair, a stream of oil leaked from the monster's mouth. The little human left and came back with a lighter and what looked like a china tea set. With a click the lighter was lifted to the candle and threateningly waved at the hunk of metal.

As the candle illuminated the dark area, details of the torso became more visible. Messy, matted, synthetic hair was sticking up in places and stuck to the robot's face. Metal plates were uneven in sections and twisted at unnatural angles into sharpened forms. The once vibrant pink paint on their chest was peeling and was stained with oil and some sort of pink substance, a dial on their chest was pulled out and dangled by a single wire. At one point it would appear that they once had limbs and maybe even some sort of wing-like structure on the back of the machine. All that was left of the limbs were some stripped wires and tubes trickling out oil mixed with some sort of gelatinous pink liquid. The only part that seemed slightly untouched was the face, it seemed half-completed with the unfinished half black. The finished part however, was only stained with smears of dirt and oil along with the lips partially open, with a constant stream of black sludge. Eyes were turned upward at the child, a blazing pink color filled with determination and hatred.

Whoever was the child, let out a giggle. " I didn't want to leave without having a little fun with my favorite host! I'm your biggest fan you know!"

Silence answered the human, and no facial expression from the supposed TV host showed any reaction.

" ...hmph don't give me the cold shoulder! I even got us some sweets to celebrate your occasion! well, more so my occasion."

A porcelain kettle poured a steaming cup of tea into a tea cup before a donut was placed on a plate.

" Don't look so sour! I even got you a hot cup of spider tea and a spider donut! I thought you loved sweets, Mettaton."

Mettaton only reacted when the plate was pushed towards him and a hot cup of tea was thrown at his face. He cringed as the burning liquid ran down his face into his smashed up speaker on his chest. A smile spread across the human's face and a donut was forcibly shoved into Mettaton's mouth, choking him.

" There you go. I don't understand why you're so quiet, you were kicking and screaming an hour ago...did you run out of battery that quick? Maybe we should take you to- oh wait she's not here. It looks like you have no one to plug you in or charge you up, you might have to charge yourself then."

Mettaon glanced at the smiling human being as they sipped the tea loudly and took a bite of the spider donut. Sparks flew from his wires and he grumbled something through his smashed up speaker.

" what was that? I thought shut you up with the donut, I guess you can't shut monsters with big mouths."

A burst of static was heard through the speaker and then a crackly voice full of anger.

" Why...why did you spare me? You killed me in all the other timelines...why now? Doesn't doing this make you anxious about battling Sans? You aren't doing a good job of killing everyone if you spared me, Frisk."

A loud cackle interrupted the quiet atmosphere, small fists banged on the table in hysterical fits of giggles and laughter. This went on for five minutes before the child took a breath of air and chuckled.

" You are an idiot. Frisk is gone, I'm not Frisk. I'm Chara, you stupid hunk of metal! Get it through your titanium brain and your ghost soul! I'm Chara, the new ruler and destroyer of this world and the next. I realized this when I kept killing you, in fact it rushed upon me. I'm giving more mercy by killing you than giving you more mercy by sparing you. If I spared you, you would have to live your life alone, without your cousin or any of your friends and you'll only have me...Chara. You won't help but grow attached to me because I'm the only one you can talk to, I'm the only one who would be left."

Mettaton went silent for ten minutes before a broken sob was heard through the speaker. A broken voice mumbled out a series of names along with a whispery help.

" aw, you want your friends to come save you? How silly..."

Chara leaned uncomfortably close, their breath sour and hot.

**" T h e y a r e n' t c o m i n g t o s a v e y o u . "**

Chara sat back, a smile still plastered on their dusty face.

" Now, would you like one or two lumps?"


End file.
